Deja Vu
by SKRowling
Summary: On her fortieth Birthday, Emma reflects on her lost love in Regina, after the Queen Having left soon after Emma became the Dark One. She has not been able to move on in the Ten years since that day. Though not alone she makes a wish for her lost love. I do not own OUAT or any of its characters I wish I did though. Post S4B Ten Years in the future. Magic!Baby SwanQueen of course.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SO I meant for this to be a one shot... this might be more of a two shot instead cause... I suck at short stories. Anyway This idea came to me because I like separation fics for some reason. anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Deja Vu**

* * *

Ten years ago

 _Regina held the Dagger in her hand and shakingly as she cried out. "I can't ... I'm not strong enough Emma."_

" _Regina… Please… Just…" I begged. I had just watched her accept Robin's proposal and instantly felt myself fall apart. "I am in love with you."_

" _No… I thought… " She gave me the dagger. I had trusted her with it and she handed it back to me. "I'm marrying Robin," she said._

 _I leaned on her wall of hearts heavily. though there were no longer any beating hearts in those chests I could feel the residual dark magic in them. She had called me into her vault when she saw me flee as she accepted Robin's proposal. "I get it. Robin is uncomplicated… and a man."_

 _She let out a breath that was more a sob than anything. "The fact that he is a man has no bearing in this decision… Emmaaaaah." She tried to speak through her sob and she looked at me her eyes pleading for me to understand. I did. She was in love with me. "You took the darkness so that I could have my happy ending with Robin… I can't just… Everyone would think…"_

 _I couldn't take anymore I pulled her to me and I kissed her. When I felt no resistance I pushed for more. I felt her magic reach out to mine and mine to hers. Then I felt a white hot blast of magic, stronger than I have ever felt, envelope us. I lifted her over the trunk she had in that vault and I made love to her, if a dark one could make love to anyone, there in that vault. I saw a flash of her doing the same with her so called soulmate right here on this trunk, and I felt a certain satisfaction at taking her right where he had made her his that first time. Because if Regina was Robin Hood's soulmate, she was my true love._

* * *

Present day.

"Hey Ma?" I heard from behind me. I turned to look at my now grown son. I smiled and I looked up at him.

"Henry!" I said and I reached up to touch his bearded face. "I can't believe you. It's no shave November, this is still October."

"I think it looks great." He said and hugged me again. "Happy birthday Ma."

"Thanks Kid." I said and moved out of his arms "Your grandma is on her way over with your aunt and uncle. Grandpa is stuck at the station till just before cake time. I don't know how I got stuck doing the planning for my own surprise party."

Henry laughed. "That's what you get for being such a kid and figuring things out before hand."

I pouted. "Whatever. I should be in bed right now sulking because I'm old." I said

"Oh please, Forty is hardly old. "Mom is seventy and you don't hear her complaining." I winced. Henry closed his eyes at the slip up. He'd found his mother after she had run. she didn't even marry robin, she just disappeared without knowing what she had done to me. without knowing what she gave me along with that broken heart. "Sorry Ma…"

"How is she doing?" I asked as casually as I could.

"She asked me not to-"

"Fine." I snapped and walked away. "I need to take a walk."

I headed out and went to our spot. That bench at the boardwalk by the docks. I sat staring out across the water. The last time I had been here with Regina, I didn't know it would be the last time I'd see her.

* * *

 _Ten Years ago_

 _I teleported to the docks and I saw her there lost in thought. I came closer to her. "Are you still gonna marry him?"_

 _She didn't even startle she just turned her head to me. "I am in love with someone else." she said softly. I couldn't help but smile._

" _I love you too." I said softly._

" _Emma… We can't."_

" _Why the hell not?" I asked angrily._

" _I can feel your darkness consuming me…" She said "I have to leave. Please take care of Henry."_

" _No… wait!" I said completely confused. But she stood and teleported away. By the time I caught her trail, she was riding out of Storybrooke._

* * *

Present day

Henry had been destroyed, and angry for the most part since then. I did my best to make sure he understood why, even though I felt that her leaving was selfish as hell. Besides… there was Rayna. "Mom?"

I looked to the side and my Rayna, My little girl who looked just like Regina except pale and blonde, approached me. Rayna would turn Ten the very next day. "Hey there kid."

Rayna was all light magic. The light magic that eviscerated all of the darkness inside of me. I was grateful to Regina for giving her to me, and I wish Regina had been here to see her grow. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about your mom," I said. I never kept Regina from her.

"Do I really look like her?" She asked. "I mean I have seen pictures, but I don't see it."

I laughed. "You have her eyes, and her nose and mouth and her curly hair she used to like to and you're sassy..."

"I like my curls." Ray said.

"That's because they are her's" I smirked.

"Grandma, Neal and Aubry are at the apartment already," my daughter said.

"They sent you to collect me?" I stated, more than asked.

"Henry got a phone call, and kind of left," Ray said.

"Okay, lets go celebrate our birthdays." I said standing up and heading back to our apartment. On the way back I passed by the old house on Mifflin and just stared at it. The place was desolate and showed signs of wear from having had no one live in it for the past ten years. Ivy had over grown it and Regina's apple tree was massive and pregnant with apples that hadn't been picked. The ground littered in decaying fruit. I had never looked back and no one has wanted to occupy her space since.

"Do you think she will ever come back to see me?" Ray asked.

"No Ray, I don't," I answered truthfully. She put her arms around me and I could feel her tears through the material on my stomach.

* * *

I Sat on my couch alone hoping that all the focus would stay on my daughter for this party. I was still in a weird mood and kind of ticked that Henry had never come back from whatever it was that had taken him away from me. I haven't had a birthday without him since he found me in Boston.

My apartment was full. So much family and so many friends, I couldn't believe this was my life. year after year, my birthday seemed bigger and bigger and I realized that my wish to never be alone on my birthday ever again came true.

"Sis, come and blow out your candles!" Aubry my seven year old sister came to me and pulled me to the table where they sang Ray and a I happy birthday. I thought about what I might wish for now. I had it all. I had everything except my true love by my side. That was what I wanted. I sighed and blew out the candles.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late… " Henry said. "Oh, Ma… there is someone I want you to meet."

I looked at Henry as he pulled a dark haired girl from behind him. I gasped she looked just like me, except tanned and with the dark hair. I knew right away who she was… at least what she was, and I wasted no time in holding my daughter to me. I have no trouble believing anymore. If my life is any testament. The girl held me back tentatively. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Emilyne." She said softly.

I let go of her and took a good look at her face. It was like Deja vu. Twelve years ago, my birthday wish brought me Henry. and today, It brought me Emilyne. "That's a beautiful name. You're beautiful." She smiled and looked past me at Ray. "That's your sister Rayna."

Ray smiled and waved. Emilyne looked a little shell shocked. "I'm sorry… It's just that all my life there's been no one but me and Mother… Then Henry came, and made me believe in this mythical mom, mother had only mentioned in passing. He told me how he found you on your birthday and I wanted…" She started to cry too emotional. I held her to me. "Today is my birthday too."

"I guess we know who is the older twin." I said softly kissing her head. "Then this party is for you too. Come on have some cake."

I watched as the rest of the family embraced Emilyne. She seemed a little overwhelmed, but also eager to be in the thick of family. "Ma… Mom's on her way to get Em."

My heart rate quickened. "No… she can't take her away from me already."I know that maybe I have no right to feel this way. but something in the air has changed since Emilyne walked into the room. Drawn not only by blood and Magic, but by fate. She was fated to come to me.

"I'm sorry, I had to call her." Henry said.

I nodded, "I know."

* * *

 _Ten Years Ago_

" _What do you mean you're pregnant?" My mother said when I told her. I had just been coming to terms with the fact that Regina had left me. and that the moment she left me, my dark magic seemed to have been ripped from my body._

" _I mean just that." I said._

" _Hook?" Mom asked._

" _Mom…" I said exasperated. "NO, NO… I… I slept with Regina… maybe something happened...This is not normal. It took three months to manifest itself."_

 _"Regina?" My mother's face was more surprised than horrified. I was relieved not to have to explain my preferences to her at this moment. Maybe I'd need to explain later but right then, she was just thinking of the logistics of how Regina could have done this to me._

" _Wait… MOM knocked you up? with her magic?"_

" _Only way it could have happened Henry," I mumbled._

" _And she left you like this?" He asked angrily. He was still so hurt by Regina's disappearance._

" _Well… " David finally said "This is still a blessing. She cured you. It's yet another reason to be grateful to her."_

 _"But what about me?" Henry said. "She left me, after fighting so hard to keep me she could just..."_

I reached out to my son and held him close. "Henry, your mom, she loves you with everything she has. Never forget that." He began to cry in my arms.

"Why did she leave me?"

* * *

Present day

That was how I chose to look at it since. She had to leave us to save us from what she was becoming. But what would happen if she came here now? would I become the dark one again? Would she? The dagger had been in her vault and devoid of a name for a full decade. I looked at Emilyne and Rayna as they caught up with their lives. They were just babies.

I felt a strange charge in the air. A change had come. It was something I hadn't felt in a very long time. I looked around the room. Everyone I loved was there. They were safe and happy, but I could feel the threat. My magic had changed me and made me more aware of everything around me. It is the residuals from the dark one. I still protected the dagger.

I walked over to Henry and whispered. "Hey, I need to check your mom's vault. I feel something happening to the dagger."

Henry turned to me. "I'll keep them busy while you check."

I nodded and flicked a wrist to teleport to Regina's vault. It had been disturbed. I rushed down the steps and entered. "Emma!" Regina breathed out.

She was older but still as beautiful as ever. The sight of her made me breathless. "Regina?"

"What are you doing in my vault?" She asked. I walked over by a wall, and I reached through it with my magic and pulled out the dagger. I turned it to see the engraving on it. I gasped and hugged the dagger to my chest. "What is it?"

"Take our daughter out of here… please take her home."

"I was prepared to fight with you about this… what is going on Emma?" She pulled my arm and I handed her the dagger. Emilyne Mills was inscribed on to it. "I don't think I can take her home… but I do know where to find Merlin."

* * *

"Hen, watch over your sisters, your mom and I need to find an old man." I said as we headed out to Regina's car.

"Ma, what's going on?" He asked.

"It's a long story Kid. Just please take care of them," I asked.

"Of course, see you later." Henry said and I hung up the phone. I noticed the confused expression on Regina's face but chose to ignore it as I strode forward.

"Them? Sisters? Emma?" Regina wondered stopping just short of the car."

"You weren't the only one that left this vault with a bundle of joy." Emma said.

"Ugh… It's you and Lily all over again." Regina groaned. "I want to meet my daughter Emma, but I have to save Emilyne."

I smirked a little. "You named her after me?"

Regina shrugged. "Get in the car Swan." we got in and drove out of town as fast as possible. The border having been lifted so that only magical beings could enter because I couldn't maintain it without Regina. I simply don't know how.

"What's her name?" Regina asked after about a half an hour of driving in silence.

"Rayna." I said softly. "It means-"

"Queen… I know. You named her after me?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I didn't want to forget…"

She nodded. "I couldn't have forgotten anyway, Emmy looks so like you, except her coloring."

"Same with Ray… Like you, I mean." I stammered. God she still makes me stupid.

Regina turned toward Salem Massachusetts, and to a wooded area just outside it. "Reach in there for a scroll. it casts an enchantment over this vehicle."

I find it and hand it over to her. "What kind of Enchantment?" I asked.

"one that will keep the senile old codger from detecting our approach. He had been dodging me since I left Storybrooke." Regina said. She mumbled the enchantment and blew over the parchment and the whole car turned a glowing neon green around us. as did we and then I looked over to Regina and didn't see her anymore.

"How am I supposed to know where you are?" I asked.

Regina paused. I wondered what she was thinking at that moment. She cleared her throat and tried to speak but I could hear the pain in it when she said. "You will only see what you want to see."

"What?" I asked and turned my head once again. There she was, again. "Oh…"

She let out a relieved breath as she continued to drive into the woods and came to a lake. "You've ruined me for everyone else you know?" She sighed. "I have not been able to move on, though God Knows Emmy has insisted I date so I'd get out of her hair sometimes."

I laughed at her admission. I hadn't realized just how tense it had gotten in the car. Regina relaxed a little. Could we be together finally after twelve years? "Regina… moving on was never happening for me. Rayna always knew. Did you ever tell Emmy about me?"

"Not really." Regina stated. "She knew she had another mother, but only because she overheard me speaking to some man about how not into him I was. Then she asked me if it was true but I have never really spoken of you or Henry or anyone. I didn't want her to know what she was missing." Regina sighed. I swallowed back the pain that my daughter didn't know who I was all of her life. Probably thought that I was dead, or worse never really cared about her. A surge of anger ran through me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but then she continued. "When Henry ran into us while in New York, he told her about you. I asked him not to tell you anything about my life I didn't want you to know how lonely I felt without you. but I also didn't want you to feel like I had moved on."

"I still love you, and I always will." I said my voice but a whisper. There were tears running down my cheeks. I swiped at it and tried to shake it off. Regina stopped driving. "Is this it?" I asked pretending as if I hadn't just shed tears.

She nodded and stepped out of our invisible car. She seemed to take a moment to compose herself before speaking "He has powerful magic even in this world. that's where this scroll comes from. He can sense the magic around me but maybe this will give us leverage."

I nodded taking notice that she hadn't returned the sentiment of love. Yet, somehow, I knew that she loved me. No doubt in my mind. We walked around a cottage. I peeked inside and reached for my very non magical gun, if he can't be fooled by magic maybe brute force will do it. I cocked the gun and looked in the window. If I had to hurt the old man to save my daughter I would. Regina still had Emmy's dagger on her. She walked into the door at the front. and I hurried to try and open the back. but it was locked. I watched through the window as she tried to get the asshole to listen. He ran toward me at the back. and I stuck my foot out to trip him and hit him unconscious with the gun.

"How did you?" Regina said seeing the man on the floor.

"Brute force." I said.

"Excellent." She said and helped me stuff him in the back of her car.

"What now?" I asked.

"We Take him to Storybrooke." Regina said. "And I want to meet my daughter."

I smiled and we headed back to town. He slept most of the time there he began to stir as we crossed the borders of the town. I suppose that he could feel the magic entering his body and filling him with energy. The same way I felt every time I returned home to Storybrooke. We knew he was powerful, so both Regina and I bound him magically and he was unable to move anymore. We took the old man into a special room of the hospital and placed a protection spell between the two of us. and kept him bound as well. We would deal with him the next day.

When we got to my apartment. Emmy and Ray were laying on Rays bed I walked in and signaled for Regina to see Ray I kneeled down beside her and shook her gently. "hey Kid, I have someone who wants to meet you."

Ray blinked her eyes softly and looked at Regina. Her eyes widened and she immediately launched herself at Regina. "Mom! You didn't forget us."

Regina only held on to her daughter, who she was sure felt strange as Emmy is more reserved if I do remember. I tore my eyes away from the reunion to see that Emmy had woken up. I smiled and moved over kissing her forehead. "She came all the way over here to get you."

"Do I have magic like Ray?" She asked me softly. I blanched. What could I say? kid you are black magic personified?"

"I don't know." I said softly.

"Okay." She said, and Regina reached out to tuck a stray hair out of her face.

"My love, never leave me like that again." Regina said while still holding Rayna.

"I just had to meet them Mother. They are a great family and I want to stay with them."

Regina nodded her head. "We will stay." she said softly and I wondered if she was doing it for Emmy or her… probably both.

* * *

 **A/N: Do you like? okay please let me know what you liked about it and stuff. I can't wait to hear what you think. This is supposed to be a one shot, but I know it is a two shot now. I'll work on that another day. 'Till next time! Much love-S.K.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is an incredibly short story. Especially for me. I think there is one more chapter left to this and then we're done. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **The Now**

* * *

Emma and I sat silently after Henry bid us good night. "Your house..." She started after countless tense minutes. "It's ruined."

I nodded "I neglected to place a preservation spell over the manor before I left."

"I don't have a guest room to offer," she said.

I know I left, and I had been gone for much too long, but I hoped she would take me to her bed. I wanted her to hold me and tell me our daughter would be alright. "The couch will be just fine, Emma."

"No... I you can have my room... My bed. I'll take the couch." Emma said.

"But this is your home..."

"And you are my guest."

I stood up and took her hand. "I don't want to be a bother."

She looked down at our hands, a tingle rippled through my body as our magic energy mingled recognizing it's kindred. "I miss you," she whispered.

"Just hold me, Emma..." I whispered back. She started to step backward into the hallway. Once we reached her room, she let go of my hand and sat shyly on her bed. I walked closer to her and lowered myself to my knees in front of her. "Please forgive me." I said running my hand up her thighs. It was not a sexual gesture I was preparing to grovel.

"For what?"

"Leaving the way I did... I should have at least kept in touch. Then I would have known Rayna and I wouldn't have missed so much from both her and Henry's lives... And, Emmy would have been much happier."

Emma leaned over me and kissed my head. Then my eyes, my nose... " you saved me," she whispered then she kissed me.

I leaned forward and she pulled me to straddle her lap. We kissed that night as if the ten years haven't passed. We had only been together once. Just once and my longing for her had never subsided. It still felt as though it had been yesterday.

She lay back and I watched for what she wanted. I wanted to know if she needed me as much I needed her. She stretched her body her hips pressed to mine. I gasped and bit my lower lip. "Fuck Regina, can you feel that?"

I could indeed, our magic was reaching out. Our connection was restrengthening. I leaned forward unable to fight my connection. Our lips crashed together in a frenzied all-consuming torrent of what? Love? Yes that's what it was. Why was I denying myself? Denying her? denying our children this?

Just as I was allowing myself to feel what I needed to, a scream came from Ray's room. I stiffened and both of us sat up waiting to hear more. "Mommy mommy come quick!" We heard and Emma practically lifted me off of her lap to get to Rayna.

Not that I was far behind her. "What is it...Oh my god!" Emma said rushing into the room. Rayna ran to me and hugged me as I saw Emma try to reach out for Emmy.

I held our youngest daughter to my chest, and watched as Emmy's body emitted some sort of magic that blasted Emma back to hit the wall beside us. "Mommy!" Ray said and ran toward her mother.

I approached Emmy tentatively. I had seen this before, In my dreams I had seen it. I thought it had been me in that black funnel. I thought I had been dreaming about that night when Emma took in the darkness for me. I reached my hand toward her. "Regina, NO!"

I turned to face Emma. "She is our daughter!"

"I'll do it." Emma said.

I turned to face her, and watched as she raised her arms clasped together at her hands and opened them making a light bubble then shot it toward Emmy. It encased her and brought her down gently to the bed. It didn't take the darkness from her but it stopped the torment she had been going through. "you've been practicing magic!" I said in surprise.

"Needed to do something…" she said softly placing a hand on my shoulder then moving over to Emmy. She placed a hand on her head and she murmured something in her ear. "We gotta go see the old man now."

I nodded and I followed her out of the door caressing Rayna's cheek as I passed her. Emma Murmured something to our son as she made her way to the door. He stepped out of his room and looked at me. "Is she okay?"

"I put her in a bubble, but I don't know how long that will hold. Call your Grandma and have her take Ray home with her so that we can do this right."

"Yeah… Okay." He said and reached out for his phone to dial his grandmother. I followed Emma outside.

* * *

 ** _Five years ago_**

* * *

 _I'd searched for five years for that old man. I wanted to see Emma again so badly. Even though I had Emmy, I was lonely beyond anything I had ever felt. I could feel the heaviness settled over my heart, as once again I set out to find the old magician._

" _You are looking for me?" An old bearded guy asked. His white beard was long, and he was dressed a bit like a hillbilly. I looked around and I supposed it blended in right with his surroundings here in the mountains of Pennsylvania._

" _I was wondering if you could help me. I heard of a man in these parts that could work magic?" I asked_

" _why do you ask?" He asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion._

" _This man's name is Merlin." I said pushing on, unable to answer that question without sounding completely insane._

" _Follow me." was all he said before he turned and walked in the opposite direction. I followed in silence for a few steps before he asked. "Why must you see Merlin."_

" _My… partner back home, she took on the Dark One's curse, and-"_

 _He disappeared. It was magic in a world without it. I looked around and tried to sense his magic. It was faint but I never forgot it._

* * *

 **Present Day**

* * *

The magical signature of Merlin was astronomical, and undoubtedly more than strong enough to take on the Dark curse. I looked at Emma who stood beside me with a fierce look in her eye.

"The vessel that carries the darkness must be destroyed." Merlin stated.

"She is not a Vessel, she is a child!" Emma said.

"She was created only to carry the darkness. It is part of her make up. If I vanquish it, she will die."

I collapsed against the wall. Emma shook her head. "You have to try. You have to do it."

"Emma…" I said my voice liquid in my own ears. "I can't lose her too."

She looked at me angrily. "I never even got to know her." She moved forward and took the magician by the Collar. The two of them disappeared.

I sighed and teleported myself back to the Girls' bedroom. "Do it now." Emma demanded angrily.

"Remove the barrier and I will begin." Merlin answered.

"No!" I shouted. "did you not hear him say she will die?"

"Regina, I will tear my own heart out and place it in her if I have to the darkness has to go. I cannot have my daughter tormented by this thing. You don't know what it is like."

"I do know what it's like." I said softly. I carried it within me.

"It isn't the same." Emma said waving her hand over Emmy.

Immediately the darkness surged around our child and she was levitating yet again. Emmy screamed feeling it's torment yet again. Emma reached out ready to be thrown back. I could see her bracing herself for impact. It never came as she wrapped her hands around Emmy's She held her hand as Merlin began her incantation.

I heard a gasp behind me, and watched as Rayna approached. "What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I forgot my blanket… and I…"

Emmy let out a primal scream that took our attention back to what happened. I wrapped my arms around Rayna as the Merlin took the dark heart from her sister's chest. Merlin held the pulsating heart in trembling hands. "You may not want to look." He whispered.

"What are you doing!" Rayna said loudly. Emma looked away from our dying daughter finally noticing Rayna in the room.

"Ray… you shouldn't be here."

"You're going to kill her!" Ray said. "She's my twin, you can't let this happen."

She looked to me hopeful. "I … "

"A twin?" Merlin looked up "Of pure Light magic?"

I looked up and l saw Emma . We both nodded. "Why?"

"There is hope that she might live…" He said taking some device out of thin air and crushing my Emmy's blackened heart

The three of us screamed as we saw Emmy's lifeless body. "The light vessel… Her heart may revive her sister yet." He spoke.

The three of us had gravitated to Emmy, and we both turned to face him now. "What?" Rayna asked.

"Like grandma and grandpa!" We heard from behind us.

Regina brightened. "I did that for your grandma and grandpa once.."

"We must hurry." Merlin stated.

I looked at Emma who was across from us. She nodded and I turned to face Rayna. "Do you trust me?" I asked and she nodded. I placed my hand on her shoulder and reached in to take my daughter's pure white heart.

I gasped astonished as I beheld it. It was small, smaller than any heart I had ever handled before. Of course she was only nine years old. I breathed out slowly and halved my daughter's heart and put half of it back in her chest. She breathed in and out excited. "Put it in Mom… Quick!"

I turned to Emmy and put the other half of the heart in her chest. We waited what seemed like minutes, and finally Emmy took a breath. Emma cried out in relief and covered her face in its entirety.

Rayna launched herself at her sister and hugged her fiercely. Henry came over to me and hugged me as well and all of us wept as a family in major relief.

* * *

"I'm sorry for running away or so long. You must understand, the darkness was nothing I ever to trifle with again."

"You set this thing loose in our world. Nothing but a mortal soul there to control it. And you had the power to vanquish it all along." I spat at him.

"Let him go Regina. We have our girls and he did what he was supposed to do. How long it took is irrelevant now." Emma said pulling me away.

"Emma, He has to pay.."

"Does he?" She asked. "Just let it go. We have more important things to deal with. It's your daughter's birthday. Let's celebrate." and she led me off to the Diner, where our children ate a breakfast with the numerous family that they now had. It was a happy day, and they were happy circumstances. Now we were all together and nothing would ever come between us again.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be back pretty soon with the last chapter I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think in that little box below. 'Til next time, much love!~S.K.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finally got to the last chapter of this story. Truthfully I hate ending things. and since this one was so short, I just... kind of kept putting the ending off. I hope you enjoyed this. THis chapter contains lyrics to Daja Vu by Giorgio Moroder, sung by Sia**

* * *

 **Two Souls, One Heart**

* * *

 _ **Oh, my heart ache, but I know fate  
Will send you my way**_

After breakfast, Regina went off on her own. To ... I don't know, her vault? She left Emmy with me so I knew she would be back, but this reunion didn't quite go as I had wanted it to. I wanted her with me, with us, but she has isolated herself from us.

Well I suppose that may be a little drastic. she only went off on her own. she had lived alone for so long with only a little girl for company. "Ma?"

I turned my head and Emmy took my hand as we walked toward my home that was not too far from Granny's. "Yeah kid?"

"Will I be staying with you in your house with Ray now?"

I smiled. "I'd like that very much."

I heard a giggle to my other side as Rayna took my other hand. "See I told you Ma wouldn't make you leave Storybrooke." Rayna said. "You're good now."

She's good now… I sighed as the darkness that I had fought so hard to keep from Regina had still followed her. but now… My two little girls shared one heart.

* * *

 _ **And when you came, my heart was saved**_

I left Emma and the girls and headed toward the mansion. I had left something there that I needed to recover. Something I had hidden away before leaving Storybrooke that I promised myself I would one day give to it's rightful owner.

I looked at my dilapidated former home and raised my hands to expend more magic than I had in ten years. The mansion shifted and settled into a new sturdier foundation, I climbed the stairs and into the abandoned home. As I walked the halls, everything seemed to settle in its rightful place as I did. I went into the den, and sat at the old computer. I turned it on and turned to my desk drawer as it loaded up.

I reached for the back of the drawer and removed the envelope I had taped to the back of it and felt for the content. I smiled and turned to the computer. I sent out an e-mail to a friend on the outside and asked them to send Emmy and my belongings here. Then picked up the envelope emptied it's content into my hand and headed to Emma's home.

* * *

 _ **I've known you for lifetime, baby**_

"Hey! Where've you been?" I asked Regina as I opened the door for her. I stepped aside to let her in, and Emmy got up from her seat and ran to her mother to hug her.

"I Fixed the old mansion... I figured we would need more room." She answered.

I smiled. "What are you saying?" I asked

"We have lived more than enough time apart, I'd like for us to get to the nub of this relationship." She said and came closer to me.

"just like that?" I asked.

"I have been yours for nearly twelve years Emma... we share three children, and... and I love you."

* * *

 _ **I've fallen for you  
I'm feeling a deja vu  
Deja vu**_

I reached into my pocket and pulled the item I had retrieved out. I got down on my knees and looked around the room at our children and her parents then to her. "Marry me, Emma."

She looked at me, and I suppose it was in shock. But the longer she stared the more nervous I became. She loved me Right?

* * *

 _ **I've fallen for you  
Now I've got nothing to do  
Deja vu, deja vu**_

It was a ring. There was a Ring in her hand. I never thought this would happen to me. It took me forty years to get me here… God knows how many years it took for Regina to get to this point. What was she feeling, what was she thinking. Why is she asking me now?

She loves me… she says she's done so for years...

* * *

 _ **Deja vu, deja vu**_

 _Please, Emma…_ I plead silently. At this point I didn't care how pathetic I may look right in this moment. If she denied me this I may likely die.

She took one deep breath, two… she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and she was still just as beautiful as the day I left. Had time stopped in Storybrooke again?

* * *

 _ **Moments in time  
I'm yours and you're mine**_

I knelt in front of her and took in her terrified expression. "Yes," I whispered and I kissed her softly at first then intensified as I, somewhere in the back of my consciousness I heard cheering and squeals and clapping. Our family was here. she did this in front of everyone. She did this to erase any doubt in my mind that she loved me and wanted me. "I love you"

Regina's smile dazzled me as I stood, then helped her to her feet. "Who is the mayor I do not want to waste another second."

"Yeah... um okay." I said, "But I don't think I can marry myself."

She looked at me and blinked. "Really?"

I blushed and shrugged. "Natural progression of things I guess."

"Well... Okay." Regina said.

"I'll do it..." Dad finally spoke up.

"Great! Let's get married." I said

* * *

 _ **Two souls, one heart**_

"Be good for your grandparents okay?" I said to Emmy as I hugged her an Rayna to me tightly.

"Of course, Mom." Emmy stated. Ray giggled and kissed my cheek goodbye.

"Bye Mom," She whispered then turned to her sister. "Grandma is the best. The sleepovers with our Aunt and Uncle are always so epic."

I laughed as I straightened up watching them leave. I felt a pair of arms encircle me from behind. I smiled and turned to my wife and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled a lovely smile and gave me a peck on the lips. "I will never get tired of hearing that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you not love me?"

She laughed and wrapped herself around me and a billow of silver smoke she said. "With every beat of my heart."

* * *

 _ **Two souls, one heart**_

"Did you not age at all while I was gone?" Regina asked me after we made love for the second time as a married set. She traced my ab muscles as she rested her head on my shoulder.

I laughed. "Are you kidding? Have you missed my wrinkles? maybe your eyes are finally starting to act their age."

She snorted and looked up at me. "God I hope not… I should be blind right now… or nearly so."

"I don't count the years you were waiting for me to grow up." I said softly. "That would make you a creepy old woman and I…don't want to think about that."

"Finally you're mine." she whispered

"Finally… it's surreal." I answered and sighed. This has been the best birthday I have ever had. "I want to stay like this forever."

"We can." Regina responded. So we did.

 **_End_**

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that ending. I know it's shorter than the first chapter but there wasn't much more to say. Let me know what you think in the little box below. See you with my other stories. 'Til next time, much love! ~S.K.**


End file.
